


Shattered

by darkcinderwolf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, upset, was somewhat angry when wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: After a devastating reception to their recent album, Hakyeon feels like he has to comfort their Rapper.





	

Shattered

It had been by far the hardest, toughest months for the members of VIXX. Having spent hours, days, months composing, practicing until the crack of dawn and promoting, there was a sense of relief it was over, but also disappointment.  
The unenthusiastic response to their latest work, for not fitting their fans perceived ideals, was very disheartening, what with the recent album being filled with their ideas and dreams.   
Hakyeon saw the saddened looks in his members eyes. The youngsters were effected greatly, their confidence taking a strong blow. Taekwoon looked beaten, though he would never admit it, and chose to suffer in silence. Jaehwan tried to keep optimistic, but even he was struggling to keep a smile on his face.  
Hakyeon felt responsible for such a result, he was angry at himself for not doing better. But he tried to convince himself that things would turn out well. However there was one member who Hakyeon felt was on the tipping edge of despair.  
"Where's Wonshik?" He asked as he padded into their lounge, Taekwoon peered up at him from over their couch.  
"Back at the studio" Taekwoon's soft voice was even softer then usual. Hakyeon walked up to the quiet vocalist and hugged him from behind the couch, Taekwoon accepted it.  
"I'm going to go get him" The tanned boy stated, feeling Taekwoon nod his head.  
"Make sure the kids go to bed" Hakyeon smiled softly as he released the gentle lion.  
"I will, make sure Shikkie-ah eats something"  
"Don't worry Woonie" Hakyeon said as he wrapped himself up in a coat. It was past midnight and the leader knows by now that their rapper would not have eaten anything. After stopping by the local convenience store, Hakyeon strode into the studios, briefly saying hello to the night cleaning staff. He went to the small recording booth studios, and went straight to the one where the lights were on. He peered through the glass and sighed heavily when he saw Wonshik sat on the floor, a laptops screen blaring light into his face, and various recording equipment scattered on the desk in front of him.  
The leader knocked, though Wonshi didn't seem to hear, his headphones blasting whatever music he was listening to. So Hakyeon allowed himself in, trying not to startle the young rapper. Wonshik jumped all the same as Hakyeon placed his hands on his shoulders.   
"Hyung!" Wonshik gasped, a hand placed over his heart.  
"Sorry Shikkie, didn't mean to scare you" Hakyeon smiled sweetly. Wonshik nodded before turning to face the screen again, Hakyeon had to squint to see through the bright light, but he gasped whe he realised it wasn't music that Wonshik was working on, but he was reading comments on his latest solo "Bomb".  
"They hate me, Hyung" Wonshik's voice sounded so small, so sad.  
"No... No they don't Shikkie, who could ever hate you?" Hakyeon wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders.  
"Yes they do! What was I thinking? I should have never done this?" Wonshik whimpered.  
Hakyeon removed the headphones from Wonshik's head and then promptly proceeded to close the laptop.  
"You made one mistake, no.... It wasn't a mistake. You made a video, and people have double standards. They complain about the women in your MV being dressed a certain way, but then they are completely fine with you showing your body, they are hypocrites. They are objectifying you."  
"Hyung..."  
"You are the kindest, sweetest, most hard working boy I know. And if people truly knew you, they would know how shy you really are towards women, and that you would never do something that would degrade or oppress them or anyone. Ignore these few, we have true fans that love you" Hakyeon pulled Wonshik to his feet and then made sit on the couch which had been pulled out into a bed.  
"I just feel exhausted, Hyung, our conception failed, my solo failed..." Wonshik sniffled.  
"It didn't fail, sure we didn't get the reaction we wanted, but we still did our best, and that's all that matters." Hakyeon held onto Wonshik tightly,  
"Thank you Hyung" Wonshik nuzzled into Hakyeon's chest, the older boy gently stroked the deep red hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until a rumble broke the silence.  
"Hungry?" Hakyeon chuckled as he saw Wonshik blush lightly.  
"Well good thing I brought some food" He added as he pulled out a couple of cups of noodles.  
"Really?"   
"Sure, I think we deserved it" Hakyeon smiled. Wonshik nodded, then they both went in search of a kettle, enjoying each others company and forgetting their troubles, if only for the night.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This note is basically explaining how I feel, I don't normally rant about things; but this has upset me.  
> VIXX are a group of hard working young men, who strive to make music they love and that their fans will love. And yes, most of their stuff is dark ex. "voodoo doll", "Hyde" "Eternity" etc. But this is a group who is capable of other genres, more brighter and upbeat songs. And for fans to not show support because they decided to not do a dark song "Dynamite", and make them feel terrible, is absolutely terrible.   
> And poor Ravi, don't get me started; I love his songs, and Bomb is quite frankly my favourite. So his first MV had women dressed a certain way, suddenly he is objectifying women? Have you even seen Ravi behave around women? (Not blaming those who read this) he is the most awkward and adorable little fluffball ever, but as soon as he is shirtless, it is suddenly ok for him to be barely dressed? double standard much. I just find it funny, that we have more known, international idols that can have women in just their underwear or less, in their videos and people don't bat an eyelid, but as soon as Ravi strikes out on his own, it's the most outrageous, scandalous, crime going.   
> Again sorry for the rant, but I can't see these boys look so down, and Ravi shouldn't have to apologise.   
> Thank you. Again, sorry the story isn't up to my usual crappy standard, but I did write this in somewhat anger.


End file.
